Question: Evaluate \begin{align*} (5a^2 - 13a + 4)(2a - 3) \end{align*} for $a = 1\frac12$.
Explanation: We have $a = 1\frac{1}{2} = \frac{3}{2}$.  When $a=\frac{3}{2}$, we find $2a-3=2\cdot\frac{3}{2} - 3 = 3-3=0$, so the given expression equals $5a^2 -13a+4$ times 0, which is $\boxed{0}$.